


My Foolish Notion

by ElizaPrudence



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gods, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaPrudence/pseuds/ElizaPrudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lorne gets a vision of a new big bad, Faith is sent to San Francisco to help control the growing threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh.” Prue sighed, “Innocents and alleys, don’t they ever learn?”  
“Yeah, I know. Come on.” Darryl motioned her to follow. As they turned the corner Prue saw the demon prepare an energy ball, instinctively she put up her hand to deflect it but it never came. The demon was busy being pummeled by a smallish brunette girl. A hint of recognition passed over Prue/s face as she looked at the demon.  
“Tom! Peters! Hey stop!” she called out to the fighting pair, too shocked to use her magic to separate them. The brunette stopped, glaring at her, just long enough for Peters to run (and shimmer) away.  
“What the fuck? You let him get away! I almost had him.” The brunette turned towards Prue walking towards her like a predator, “Who the fuck are you?’  
“I-I-I’m Prue.” She stuttered out, the power and ferocity dripping off the girl stunning her  
“Well Prue you and your sidekick better stop playing vigilante and leave the demons to the big girls.”

***

***

“Don’t you guys think it’s silly for the three of us to sacrifice ourselves for one guy?” Piper said hurriedly.  
“Good thing I followed ya” here then.” A Bostonian voice said.  
“Faith? What are you doing here?” Prue said  
“Ah well. Hey Tom!” Faith called out as Piper froze the demons around them.  
“Wow the Charmed Ones, and a little friend.” Kellman was unfrozen, “you girls are way outta your league down here.”  
“And you have obviously have never met a Slayer.” Faith stated, rolling her eyes. “Alright lets cut the chatter. How about e for Tommy boy over there? I win we get him, I lose you get me and him, I’ll even throw in the super girls.”  
“You think you can win in the ring?”  
“I think if those weaklin’s are my competition, I’ll be five by five.”  
“What?” Phoebe whispered to Prue  
“I don’t know, but I think we should trust her.” Prue said back.  
“Cole is still alive.”  
“You’re telling me this now? If you waited ‘til now to tell me in hopes that we would die and you wouldn’t have to deal with me, you’ve got another thing coming. We’re in.” She called to faith  
“Nuh uh P, I got this. You can be my backup… like I’ll need it.”  
“Well then. Since you’re the Slayer I think I need to even the playing field a bit.” Kellman grinned, turning to the opposite side of the chamber where too muscly demon buffoons were walking in.  
“OH you’ve got to be kidding me.” Prue groaned, Faith smirked but didn’t turn to show she’d heard. 

As the 3 fighters got into the ring one of the demons started yelling  
“You look at this face, this is the face of pain. And I am the bringer of pain. You can cry for mercy but I don’t know the meaning of the word.”  
“Um- mercy?” Faith popped her neck and charged towards her opponents.  
“I can’t believe some people think this is entertaining.” Prue muttered watching Faith beat up the two. She was surprised at the younger girls strength. She had assumed they would have had to go in soon after the girl but she was, well, kicking ass. Prue couldn’t take her eyes off the powerful form, while Piper was calling out motivators and commentary.  
Faith lacked grace and technique, but she well made up for it with ferocity and precision. She kicked and punched and got up almost every time she got knocked down. When she was finally pinned down, the floor opening to reveal the hell pit below, Prue really started worrying.  
“Faith!” She cried trying to reach the flailing girl, “Get up please.”  
“No worries P.” Her husky voice sounding shaky, “I’m five by five.” She winked at Prue before hopping up and doing a jump split, slamming both demons in the face. It was the final blow, they fell and she held them down until they were sucked into the flames below.  
Faith stumbled out of the ring, wiping away the blood from her nose on the back of her hand. Her left eye was starting to bruise and her right shoulder looked very out of place.  
“Um P?” She said pointing to Pipers falling form and the demons unfreezing.  
“Called your bluff. Now lets go see how mom’s doing, shall we?” Kellman chuckled putting his arm around Tom and shimmering out.  
“Anyone else wanna piece of me?” Faith growled around the chamber, all the recruits and demons scattered, and before Phoebe or Prue knew what was happening Piper was in her arms and they were almost to the Hellevator. Phoebe and Prue scrambled to their feet and rushed towards it arriving just as the doors were closing. Prue kept tapping the up button as Phoebe felt Piper’s neck and saw her uneven breathing.  
“Prue this looks very bad. I don’t know if we’re going to make it to Leo.” Phoebe whispered, grasping at Pipers hand and gazing at Prue.  
‘No we will.” Prue stated defensively as the elevator started to slow down.  
“Tell me where to go and I will run her to this Leo place.” Faith said commandingly, walking out of the elevator and running into a man.  
“Leo! I don’t know what you’re doing here but you’d better hurry. Her breathing has almost stopped. Well. Put her down.” Phoebe snapped at Leo and Faith in turn, the latter gently laid Piper on her side as Leo bent down to pull the probe from Piper’s back. None of the witches noticed the look of shock and fear on Faith as the golden light surrounded Piper’s wound.  
Faith turned on her heel and bolted  
“Thank you so much Faith. For everything.” Prue turned away from the awakening Piper only to see an empty space behind her. “Fuck. Where did she go? She could have used healing. Find her Leo.”  
“I can’t. She’s not a witch. Besides we need to focus on Kellman.”  
“We know he’s the recruiter.” Piper said with her arms around his neck.  
“Yes but you need one of the recruits to stop him.”  
“Easy. Let’s use Phoebe’s lost thing spell to lure Kellman and Tom to the manor. It should work since Tom is a lost soul. Right Phoebe?”  
“Yeah.” Phoebe replied with a touch of bitterness. She proceeded to rewrite the spell to bring Tom to the manor.”

***

 

As soon as they arrive to the manor they found Darryl and Tom’s mom waiting for them, along with some soon-to-be-returned lost souls.  
“Okay so kind of a big draw back.” Phoebe said sheepishly, “We need to reverse this spell soon.”  
Just then Tom and Kellman burst in resulting in an outcry from his mother who had to be held back by Darryl.  
“How did you-.” Started Kellman, “No matter. I told you it was too late to save Tom but thank you for leading us to the victim. Now, kill her Tom.”  
Tom hesitated for a moment, and then threw an energy ball at his mother. It missed.  
“Wait. Tom. Listen to me. Look at your mother. Remember what it felt like to be human, remember what it felt like to be loved.” Prue hurriedly said but with upper sincerity. As all eyes were on Tom no one noticed the brown eyes outside the window blinking away tears.  
Kellman threw a spike probe at Tom’s mom. “Finish her!” He cried.  
Tom ran to her and placed a hand on the probe. He stood there for what seemed like hours fighting an internal battle. He chose to kill Kellman by hurling the probe back at him, while Phoebe reversed the spell.  
“I missed you Tom. I love you son.”  
“I love you too mom.” Tom hugged her tight.  
The sisters escorted the newly reunited family and Darryl out the door before heading to bed.  
“Hey Pheebs.” Prue started grabbing her younger sisters hand.  
“Yeah?” She replied dryly  
“I’m sorry. You were right about Tom, and I-I was wrong about Cole. I should have trusted your judgment more.”  
“Thank you Prue that means so much for me to hear. But you were right. Anyways. I love you. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Phoebe kissed her forehead, smiled, and went up to her room.  
‘Oh I wonder what happened to that Faith girl.’ Prue unconsciously smiled at the thought of her, ‘and she mentioned being the Slayer. I had better look that up in the morning.’ She headed up the stairs.  
As the lights turned off in the manor, Faith patrolled her way back to her motel. Vowing to stop thinking about Prue, she got her frustrations out on a few vamps before heading to bed. She quickly caressed herself to get rid of her post slayage hornies and fell asleep thinking about the other brunette and what her lips would feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

As Prue headed back inside the club she took off her coat. She sighed internally, knowing that things would probably go nowhere with Justin, and trying not to think about the mysterious girl she had met a few weeks earlier. Since their run-in with Faith she had become fascinated by the myth, legend, and history of Slayers. She tried to play if off as a new phase in her love for history, but she knew, in her heart of hearts, that something sparked in her when she first saw the Slayer.  
“Gee Prue it’s only 9:00 and your date is already over? How very Disney of you.” Piper smirked.  
“Well Justin has a meeti-“ Prue started and was interrupted.  
“Actually that was just the beginning,” A familiar voice whispered in her ear, then louder saying, “Her actual date is going to start now.”  
Prue turned around, “Hi Faith.” She said shyly, wondering to herself why this strange girl was making her so uncharacteristically introverted.  
“Come dance with me?”  
“Um. Okay,” Prue stood up and took the hand offered to her. As they headed to the dance floor she heard Piper ask something about Justin and the wedding but she chose to ignore it.   
When Prue and her new dance partner got to the floor a slower song was already playing and everyone around them was coupling off.  
“Shall we?” Faith winked as she put her hands on Prue’s shoulders. Prue placed hers around Faith’s waist and they began to sway in time. Prue was becoming mildly intoxicated by the scent of leather coming off the Slayer.  
“So tell me about you ‘Super Witch’?”  
“Not much to tell, the biggest thing- witch- you already know. I’m a photographer. And I live with my sisters, in the house we grew up in actually.”  
“Oh? What’s that like? And how do you get away with fuckin’?” Faith questioned with a hint of seduction.  
“I’m not actually sure. We’re all pretty nosey to be honest.”  
Before Faith had a chance to make a witty comment she sensed some vamps nearing the club.  
“Hold that thought P.” Faith turned and sprinted out of the club. She was about halfway through the parking lot when she saw them. About 5 vamps and a couple of beings she assumed were ‘P’s kinda demons’.  
“Hey boys.” She called, “Lookin’ for a bite?”  
“From a tasty morsel like you. Hell yeah.” The leader said as they vamped out and started running towards her. Faith crouched down placing her hands on top of the stakes in her boots waiting for the first vamps to reach her. They came. She pulled out her stakes and slammed them into their unbeating hearts. Losing one of them to the ash she whirled around to the nearest vamp and staked him as well, but not without feeling a searing pain across her side.  
“Ah!” She cried out finding her shirt to be on fire. She tore it off and ran towards the nearest demon pummeling him with her fists and feet. She pulled a stake from her belt loop and pounded it in him.  
“Ha ha stupid Slayer. That doesn’t work on upper-level demons.” He laughed, spurting blood from his missing teeth onto her face. Pulling out the stake and tossing it to one of his companions he shimmered behind the Slayer and kicked her in her burned side. She fell to the ground feeling some ribs crack as one of the remaining vamps bent down to her.  
“I’ve always wondered what Slayer would taste like.” He said, and then grunted as she managed to kick him in the groin.  
“Exorior orior oriri ortus.” Faith chanted and a short sword appeared in her hand. She chopped off the vamps head. She turned, sword ready, only to feel a fist connect with her nose and she was propelled backwards. She hopped back up only to see one of the demons burst into flame and the last vampire turn to dust. Not sensing any more in the area she looked at her side. She could tell it was at least a 3rd degree burn and two of her ribs had punctured the blackened skin. Shrieking, she tried to push them back in but the pain overtook her. All she heard was a faint ‘Leo’ before darkness consumed her 

***

“Hello Faithy, I think it’s time to go inside you.” A rough voice stated.  
“No please I’m so sore.” A younger voice pleaded.  
“And so we must stretch you so you won’t be sore anymore.  
A blinding pain.  
“Please stop. It hurts.”  
“Oh but you feel so tight foe me. You know you like it, little slut.”

***

“No. Please! No!” Faith shot up flailing wildly until she made contact with flesh. “NO!” she screamed pushing against it as hard as she could. She felt arms wrap around her as her conscious mind pushed forward. When her eyes opened the first thing she noticed were the eyes staring back at her. Not full of hatred and lust like in her dream, but full of worry, care, and unnoticed by Faith just a hint of budding love. With out caring where she was or whom she was with she clung onto the body for dear life. The arms instinctively tightened around her and she felt something she hadn’t ever remembered feeling. Safe. Which terrified her. With a gasp she pushed the body off her and ran out of the room, out of the building, and into the street. She kept running and running away from the monster. Away from the safe, and not realizing the sun was almost complete in it’s descent from the sky.

 

“We have to find her Phoebe. Now.” Prue was almost yelling.  
“If what you said two nights ago was true, I’m pretty sure she can take care of herself sweetie.” Phoebe placed her hand gently on her aggravated sister’s shoulder, who immediately flinched away and concentrated on pacing,   
“This is different. She looked so afraid. So lost. I don’t think she knew where she was.” Prue paused and continued only loud enough for herself to hear, “Or who I was.”  
“She’ll be fi-.”  
“I got her!” called Piper from the attic. “She’s by the club again.”  
“Alright then, lets go.” Prue was out the door and striding quickly towards her car.  
“Hey Prue, honey? Do you want me to drive?” Piper suggested gently as she and Phoebe approached their fuming older sister.  
“No.” Prue snapped, “We need to hurry. Now get in.”  
They sped towards the club, Prue taking on some very Phoebe-style driving techniques. When they pulled in the lot Faith was nowhere to be seen.  
“You two check inside, I’m going to look out here.” Prue commanded, already out of the vehicle and looking around, “Faith” she kept calling out, until she heard a rustling coming from a man hole cover towards the back of P3.  
“Someone callin’?” Faith was crawling out of the ground, covered in some hardening mucus, “there was a Fyarl demon down there. Good thing this bad boy’s pure silver.” She twirled her sword then wiped off the blood on the ground and held it across her shoulder with one arm, wiping off her face with the other. “How’re you doin’ P?”  
“What the fuck is your problem? You scared me half to death.” Prue strode to Faith, eyes narrowed full of anger and hurt, “It’s nearly dark, did you even notice? You’ve been asleep for two days, two fucking days Faith. I was afraid. I don’t even know you and I was afraid. You were my Innocent and I thought you were going to die. You scared me.” Prue’s eyes were filling with tears.  
“I didn’t ask for your help, now did I P? I didn’t-no I don’t need you. I can take care o’ myself. No worryin’ about this Slayer. So just back off, okay?” Faith snapped, not being able to believe someone truly cared for her. “I’m five by five. I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone.” She flipped around and started running but Prue pulled her back with her powers, knocking her on her ass.  
“What the fuck?”  
“When you panicked earlier and punched me in the face, you used all of your Slayer strength. Broke my nose almost. Call that payback.”  
“I…punched you? Prudence I am so sorry.” Faith stood up, dusted herself off, and picked up her sword, “Defluo recedo.” Her sword vanished back to wherever it came from. She quickly closed the space between the shocked but nearly crying Prue. Faith looked unsure, afraid, and tentatively raised a hand to Prue’s cheek, lightly stroking her thumb across a slowly bruising eye, “I promised Diana that I wouldn’t hurt anyone, that I’d try to trust again. I broke that promise already and I’m not going to do it again.” Then she leaned close and placed her lips on Prue’s. Not demanding or lustful, but short, sweet, and sincere.   
“Oh Faith-“ Prue started.  
“Sorry. Just caught up in the moment or something’” Faith muttered, pulling her hand back.  
“No that was-that was lovely.” Prue started bawling.  
“Then why are ya’ cryin’?” Faith looked uncomfortable, not used to being around emotions. She awkwardly patted Prue on the shoulder. Prue took a few breaths and calmed down. She looked at Faith.  
“Sorry. Just been a long couple of days.” She smiled through the remaining tears.  
“Yeah so I gathered.” Faith smirked, her walls coming back up, “Thanks for watchin’ over me, but as you said it’s gettin’ dark so I gotta go patrol.”  
“Wait, after do you want to come over for dinner. You look a bit undernourished, and Piper loves to cook.”  
“Um I eat a lot.”  
“Faith. Please?” She phrased it as a question but Faith could sense the stubborn command within it.  
“Okay.” Faith surrendered.  
“I expect you at the manor no later than 8:30, and I will come looking for you so do not be late. You will get more than a talking-to, I can promise you that.”  
“Okay.” Catching the dismissal in the tones she started to head off.  
“Wait.” Prue caught her arm, “you forgot something.” She pulled Faith back and kissed her deeply, running her tongue softly over Faith’s bottom lip causing the woman to groan. Then she pulled away abruptly. Prue grinned at the lust darkening the Slayer’s eyes.  
“Oh you can’t just leave me like that.” Faith whined.  
“Well then you better show up tonight, and maybe you’ll get more than kisses.”  
“Damn witchy tease.” Faith sprinted off muttering under her breath.  
“See ya’ later Faith.” Prue walked back to the front of the club to find her sisters just coming out, “Don’t worry guys I found her, and Piper she’s coming over for dinner so you might want to make extras.”  
“Well is she okay?” Phoebe asked, a bit concerned.  
“She seemed fine so if she’s not at our house tonight we can get worried. I told her if she was late she would get more than a stern talking-to.”  
“Those can be pretty scary so I’m sure she’ll show up.” Phoebe joked while elbowing Piper who nodded her agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door. 

"I'll get it." Called Phoebe, hearing her sister grumbling and rummaging around upstairs, "Oh hello Justin. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Prudence. She hasn't been answering my calls and I'm worried about her."

"She's fine. But now is really not a good time. I will be sure to tell her you dropped by though."

"But-" he was cut off by Phoebe shutting the door. 

Phoebe counted to 20 then cracked the door open. Justin was gone. She glanced at her watch. 8:22, "Faith had better hurry or Prue's gonna kick her ass."

"Faith? Is she here?" Prue called descending the stairs. 

"No, just Justin. He says he's been calling you. I thought you liked him?" Phoebe asked, completely oblivious to Faith and Prue's kiss. 

"He is just so boring. Besides there's someone new I'm interested in." Prue said smiling at the thought of the Slayer, but deciding to keep their intimate moment private until they had a chance to talk about it alone. 

"Wow, you look... Beautiful." Phoebe stared in awe at her sister. Prue's hair was lightly curled, a deep red lipstick, and a knee-length jet black sleeveless dress. 

"Really? You think so?" Prue had an almost self fulfilled smirk. 

"In fact, I think I'm going to go change."


End file.
